Ice Cream Kisses
by Lucarioblaze
Summary: AmerEng one-shot. The second in the "Graph Stories Trilogy".


The second story in my "Graph Stories Trilogy". This graph had a timeline of the weight of a person, and the first thing I thought was America! He's not actually fat in this story (as if he ever is) but he is 'fat' weight-wise. Again, the human names because I had to show the teacher, and she wouldn't really be pleased with me making countries like each other, aru.

Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Pairings: AmericaxEngland; AmerEng; USxUK  
Rating: T for a surprise at the end (I actually dunno if it counts as T, but just to be safe)  
Warnings: Need I say anything? Oh, but, I use human names.

* * *

*not meant to be offensively historically inaccurate

Ice Cream Kisses

"Alfred F. Jones, put down that tub of ice cream and start helping me with these boxes!" A blonde British man huffed as he slammed down a cardboard package onto the polished wood floor. Alfred pulled a utensil out of his mouth, licking his lips.

"Arthur, you're being annoying. Do it yourself." Alfred ordered bluntly, then receiving a smack from the older man.

"The phrase, 'always a silver spoon in his mouth', was created to refer to you. Good Lord." The Brit rubbed his bushy eyebrows, infuriated. The American just chuckled, kicking his shoes off and perching his feet on one of the dozens of stacked boxes. Unfortunately, his shoes hit Arthur directly in the head.

"You bloke! You have no respect! I don't know what's gotten into you rebels. One day, you just head out and leave on your guardians who have done everything for you, raised you ever since you were a child..." Arthur gazed off temporarily, but a 'thunk' sound caught his attention.

"Go throw this out." Alfred looked away from the Brit as he received a mix of shouting and curses. Arthur picked up the empty carton of ice cream, pulled the American's hair curl, and stormed off to the kitchen. He angrily tossed the container into the trash, and stomped back into the foyer.

"Alfred, the _one_ day that I had off to spend time with Francis, you call me to help you with unpacking."

"Yeah...so? You shouldn't even be hanging around that French perv anyways." Arthur simply scowled at the young boy. No...he was no longer a boy. He was already 25, and his birthday was coming up in a month already. Alfred would be turning twenty-six on July 4th, and as his caretaker, be it former, Arthur knew he still had a role to play in the life of this defiant brat.

"Alfred, if you continue your eating habits, you're going to become overweight," Arthur began in a more toned down voice, catching the American's attention. "I suggest you start watching what you eat." Alfred's face became a pout.

"But _Arthur_, I've maintained the same weight since I was twenty!"

"And what would that be?"

"A hundred eighty pounds." The English man delayed his response to convert the amount to the metric system.

"That's almost 82 kilos, Alfred! That's the most you've weighed in your life!"

"It's okay _Iggy_, I've got this under control~" Alfred smiled sheepishly at the Brit, who knitted his eyebrows at him.

"When you were first born, you weighed only about eight pounds, and now..." Arthur didn't look at Alfred while speaking.

"Well _duh_, I was a baby! Now I'm an adult! Would you stop treating me like a kid?" Alfred jumped from his seat on the boxes down to where Arthur stood. The American was about a head taller than the Brit. Arthur's emerald orbs bore into Alfred's cerulean ones. "I didn't ask to to come so that we could remember our past. I wanted to you help me set up the new capital here in Washington D.C." The two were silent for a while, before Alfred spoke up again.

"And the only reason I stayed in shape was because I was over in your country eating your burnt food every day." Arthur cracked a smile, and he brought his face to Alfred's cheek and planted a kiss. Alfred quickly pulled away and rubbed the side of his face on his jacket sleeve.

"Geez, what was that for? You're such a creeper parent-guardian-dude. I don't even know if you're my brother or my dad or what." Arthur then laughed at the American's response.

"C'mon, I'll give you some tips on how to lose weight. Maybe then you'll be able to find someone to get an alliance with."

"Bleh!"

*three years later*

"Hey, Iggybrows! I've finally hit 150!" Alfred came running towards the English designed studio, and Arthur opened the door to greet an energized male.

"Well, that's great! See? I told you burning your food would make it healthier. That's why all of us Brits are so fit." Arthur expressed proudly. Alfred gave a wave of dismissal.

"That's also why your restaurants are 'atrocious', you 'git'." Alfred replied smugly.

"And now you've decided to take my vocabulary along with my cooking? I may as well take you as a colony again!" The English man laughed, and Alfred simply rolled his azure eyes.

"Whatever. I plan to keep it at one-fifty. But, to celebrate-" The American pulled out a tub of ice cream. "-let's eat this together!" His suggestion was met with a smack.

"Not again!"

* * *

Sweet ending is sweet, aru. Thankies for reading! ^^


End file.
